Nyudō Mifūne
Mifune Nyuudou is the hidden coach of at the U-17 camp. He is known as the Drunken Coach. Background The Drunken Coach appears as the hidden coach at the U-17 camp, training on the top of a mountain. Personality He never hesitates to curse or insult a player around, nor is he hesitent in hitting a player. He is also very fond of alcohol- he even made Echizen Ryoma, Kenya Oshitari, and Kei Tanishi sneek back into the main camp to steal sake. Though he appears as a harsh and possibly heartless coach, he seems to care about his students. While implied to the middle schoolers that their jerseys were buried in a hole after he peed in it, it is later shown that he is still in possession of them with no harm done on the jerseys. History One Year Prior To The Storyline It is unknown when, but during this time, Kazuya Tokugawa went to train in the Mountains with the Drunken Coach. U-17 Camp The Drunken Coach is introduced as the coach of the Black Revolutionary Brigade. The 28 exliminated middle schoolers climb a mountain only to find the eliminated high schoolers from the start of the series. The Coach instructs the middle schoolers to perform weird tasks that include: digging a large hole foim to urinate in, sleeping in a cave, training during midnight while it's raining, jogging through the forest against the high schoolers while chased by eagles, and instructing Ryoma, Kei, and Kenya to steal sake from the main camp... while running through lasers. His strange tasks are not in vain though- the eliminated middle schoolers realized their improved techniques (Ryoma and Kintarō can hit 5 balls, Kenya has better balance, Sakata can run in zig zags, Gakuto can do a low moonsault, Kei lost weight, etc.) When the Drunken Coach notices Ryoma and Kintaro's improvement he tells them they are still a long way from Tokugawa and Oni who can actually hit up to 10 at once. Ryoma asks the coach arrogantly to teach him how, to which the Coach furiously hits him across the face. In retaliation Ryoma gets up and serves a conker past the Coach's face on purpose stunning the Drunken Coach. To this, the Coach ends the exercise. After Sanada organizes the middle schoolers and high schoolers to steal the Coach's sake, the Coach gets angry to the point he decides they should all go back to the camp and start a revolution. Upon returning to the camp, it is unkown which of the 27 middle schoolers, but some of them defeat the 2nd Court which angers other High Schoolers seeing them return. They quickly handle the High Schoolers with a problem with their return and the Coaches announce they are the new 2nd Court. All of the middle schoolers engage in a pillowfight and then it is announced that the 1st Stringers return to the camp soon. Sometime later, the Drunken Coach is seen by a fire next the jersey's of the middle schooler's hanging on a string- showing that he did not actually burry the middle schooler's jerseys in the hole with his pee. Category:U-17 Camp Category:Coaches